Brokedown Angel
by ali09
Summary: “Are you sure about this?” Brennan asked incredulously. “One hundred percent,” Sheridan nodded confidently while the rest of the team stared ahead in disbelief. “This is the new Sanctuary."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Her feet pounded hard against the pavement as she ran. The rain poured down around her, enveloping her in a dark mist. Her chest heaved with agony, the pounding of her heart rang in her ears, but she couldn't stop, she never could, until she reached the location. Loud voices sounded from behind her. Gasping in fear, she spun her head around to glance at her pursuers. Suddenly, she hit something solid in front of her. She slowly glanced up in to his warm brown eyes.  
"Please help me," she managed to whisper before passing out.

"Hey Jess, she's coming to!" A soft female voice alerted urgently.Everything was blurry, but she could make out a face leaning over her. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out."Wait, wait, you have a tube down your throat to help you breath," a deeper, male voice informed her.Her eyes widened in fear and she began to struggle."Whoa, whoa. This one's a psyonic, huh?" The man chuckled. "You're not at a hospital. I'm going to take that tube out okay? On the count of three, breath out hard. Okay? 1,2,3."She was wracked with fits of coughing when the man pulled out the tube."Good, good. Deep breathes. Now, who are you?" he questioned.The woman blinked a few times, clearing her vision before speaking.

"My name is Sheridan. There was an explosion at the Dominion headquarters where I was being held. I was able to escape in all the chaos, but I've been running for my life for two days straight," the woman explained.

"We know about the explosion, we were there," the man told her.

"You're not Dominion are you? Because I could kill you with a single thought," Sheridan threatened.

"That's impressive, but we're actually Mutant X," a striking brunette with brilliant blue eyes moved into Sheridan's line of view.

"Really?" Sheridan shot up off the gurney.

"Yes," another woman appeared beside the man, who was urging her to lie back down. "Why? What do you know?"

"I'm supposed to help you. Adam sent me to help you. To keep you from dying," Sheridan croaked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep 'em coming! I tried to make this a little easier to read.

Chapter 2  
  
Sheridan awoke to a dark room. She lay still for a few minutes, waiting for her eyes to adjust. She silently crept over to the door and opened it a crack. One deep green eye peered through the slit at the group of mutants deep in discussion.

"Do we trust her?" the brunette posed to the group."I don't know," the blonde sighed and leaned back on the soft.

"We don't have anything to lose," the man said.

"Guys, when she ran into me, she was terrified. I immediately knew she was a telempath because I could feel it. I think we should hear her out." Sheridan's brows rose in recognition. She knew those eyes.

Sheridan pushed open the door and ran a hand through her shoulder- length blonde hair.

"I'm up," she announced.

All eyes turned to her and Sheridan's mind was flooded with emotions. Fear, hate, love, apprehension, confusion. She limped over to the couch and stood in front fo her rescuer.

"Thank you for saving me," she smiled at him shyly, extending her hand.

The man took it, squeezing it gently.

"So," Sheridan put her hands on her hips and turned to face the rest of the group. "I didn't catch your names."

"Oh, sorry," the man behind her placed his hands on her shoulders. "This semi-doctor here is Jesse, that is Shalimar, and this is Lexa. And I'm Brennan."

"Great," Sheridan plopped down on the couch between Shalimar and Jesse. Everyone stared at her expectantly. "What?"

"Before you passed out again you said you were sent by Adam to help save our lives," Lexa reminded her.

"Oh, did I?" Sheridan furrowed her eyebrows, trying to remember. "Doesn't sound like something I would tell you."

Lexa and Brennan glanced at her in amusement. Shal and Jesse were less than amused.

"Look, I'm going to put this plain and simple. We have nowhere to turn. We can't even go back to our home. We're camped out in a Safehouse," Jesse looked her straight in the eyes.

"Yes, I am aware of that," Sheridan leaned forward towards Jesse, raising her eyebrows.

"The point is, our biological clocks are ticking. Shalimar, Brennan, and I don't know how long we have to live and we could use all the help we can get," Lexa stood behind Jesse, placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Look, I'd love to help you, really, I would, but I can't," Sheridan shrugged sympathetically. "I don't really remember why Adam thought I would be able to help you. You see, I think I'm experiencing some emotional blocking out. I can't remember anything after being taken to the Dominion headquarters."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The members of Mutant X gaped at her in disbelief.  
"You've got to be kidding me," Lexa slapped her hand on the table in frustration.  
"Unfortunately, no," Sheridan shook her head.  
Sheridan looked around at the crestfallen expressions surrounding her. Her sarcastic expression fell to one of seriousness and she took a deep breath.  
"Guys, I'm really sorry," Sheridan apologized. "Maybe if I get some rest, it'll come to me."  
"That's a good idea, I'll show you where you can lie down," Jesse stood and guided her to a back room.  
When they were out of earshot, the others turned towards each other.  
"If things couldn't get any worse," Brennan ranted.  
"Well, we could all be dead," Lexa pointed out.  
"Aren't you the ever optimistic one?" Jesse plopped down beside Lexa on the couch.  
A heavy silence settled over the group.  
"I think we should look for a more permanent settlement," Jesse suddenly spoke up.  
"Like a new Sanctuary or an apartment building?" Shalimar asked.  
"The way I see it, we're screwed," Lexa complained. "We have no money, no home, no friends, no nothing, pretty much. And the three of us could be dead tomorrow."  
Jesse reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. "Hey, we'll figure this out, okay. Sheridan's the key. We have to help her remember her time with the Dominion."  
The rest of the team nodded in agreement.  
"As far as the home issue goes, Adam said something about another Sanctuary, a mini-Sanctuary really. The question is, where is it," Jesse leaned back, sinking into the couch, pulling Lexa back onto his chest.  
Suddenly, a loud rumble was emitted from Brennan's stomach. The tension was lifted as everyone broke into light laughter.  
"I guess it's time to see what we scrounge up," Shalimar patted Brennan's shoulder as she stood, and the group headed to the kitchenette. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Find anything?" Sheridan asked curiously.  
"Not really," Jesse leaned back and spun around to face her.  
After a few hours of sleep, Jesse was able to examine Sheridan's face for the first time. Her shoulder length dirty blonde hair was caked with dirt and ashes. Chunky layers covered one side of her face, and one emerald green eye peered intelligently at him. Her tan skin was covered with scratches and bruises. Jesse reached out and swept her bangs behind her ear. A shiny purple bruise surrounded Sheridan's other eye.  
"I didn't notice that last night," Jesse commented, pressing the bruise gently. Sheridan recoiled, slapping his hand away.  
"It developed while I was sleeping," Sheridan took a step back. "Um, is there a shower here and Shalimar looks about my size, do you think she could lend me some clothes?"  
Jesse glanced down at Sheridan's brown sleeveless shirt and black jeans and tennis shoes. "They're not that bad."  
"Okay, these jeans were blue, this shirt was red, and these sneakers were white. Oh, and my hair is actually light blonde," Sheridan smirked.  
"Oh, well in that case," Jesse offered her a crooked grin. "We don't have any clothing, but there are some sweats stored here at the Safehouse. There's a shower in the bathroom."  
"Wonderful," Sheridan grinned at him.  
At that point, Lexa appeared behind Jesse and put her arms around his waist possessively. She peered at Sheridan over Jesse's shoulder while Jesse and Sheridan glanced at her in amusement.  
"Morning," Lexa said tightly.  
"I'm gonna go grab that shower," Sheridan excused herself and choked back a giggle as she felt Lexa's eyes burning into the back of her head.  
When she disappeared from site, Lexa quickly put her hands on her hips and glanced back to the computer screen. "Any luck?"  
Jesse stared at her, a smirk on his face.  
"What?" she looked back him innocently.  
"Nothing, um. No luck, not yet at least," Jesse reassured her. "I'll find it though."  
Lexa gave him a small smile and nodded, "I know you will, I know." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

So much sadness. So many tears. Why is Jesse crying? And Shalimar and Brennan. Where's Lexa? There. On the ground. She's not breathing.

A funeral. Black coffin being lowered into the ground. Roses scattered across the floor. Tombstone. LEXA PIERCE. Teammate. Friend. Lover.

Fire. Everywhere. Burning flesh. A woman cries. Brennan! Jesse! A wall collapses. No! No! No!

Sheridan shot up straight in bed in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. After a few deep breaths, she noticed Brennan standing in the doorway, gaping at her.

"Brennan-"

"Who are you really?" Brennan asked, his voice cold as ice.

"What do you mean?" Sheridan started to get up.

"Stay right there. Don't move," Brennan warned, electricity crackling off his fingertips.

"What's your problem Brennan?" Shalimar was the last person to get Brennan's frantic message over her ComLink. "What'd you do to Sheridan?"

Sheridan was roped to a chair in the middle of the Safehouse. Her mouth was drawn tight and her eyes burned with rage.

"Look, she's not who she says she is," Brennan informed them.

"What happened?" Lexa crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sheridan was sleeping in the guest bedroom while I was going through some of Adam's files. Suddenly, I began to hear crashing noises coming from the bedroom. When I walked over and peered into the room, objects were flying across the room. She wasn't moving, but her eyes were open. They were black."

All eyes turned to unanimously to Sheridan, who flicked her eyes back and forth across the members of Mutant X. She focused her gaze on Brennan, stating, "Untie me."

Brennan immediately walked over to the chair and began to release her bonds.

"What are you doing Brennan?" Shalimar roughly grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the chair. He ignored her and continued to unwrap the knots until the task was complete. Sheridan stood with her arms crossed in the middle of the group.

"Who are you? You're not just the simple telempath you led on to be," Lexa glared at her callously.

"You're right, I'm not," Sheridan agreed. "I'm the most powerful psyonic Adam ever created. I wasn't joking when I said I could kill you with a single thought. Telepath, telempath, telekinetic, precog, illusionist. I'm them all."

"So how could you possibly have forgotten what happened when you were being held prisoner at the Dominion headquarters?" Jesse asked with a mix of exasperation and awe.

Sheridan erupted into raucous laughter. The four other mutants stared at her in confusion.

"What is so damn funny?" Lexa shouted.

Sheridan's giggles stopped short and she swaggered over to Lexa, staring threateningly into her eyes. "I never said that I was a prisoner at the Dominion."

Lexa's eyes flew to Sheridan's left arm. Sheridan reached down and scrunched up the sleeve until her inner arm was visible.

"That tattoo..." Shalimar's voice trailed off into silence.

"You were an agent," Brennan accused.

Lexa shook her head in disbelief. "She wasn't a Dominion agent. She was a Dominion assassin."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"You're not serious," Shalimar murmured

"Deadly serious," Sheridan quipped with a smirk.

Electricity immediately crackled in Brennan's hand.

"No!" Jesse, who had been silently analyzing the situation throughout the whole ordeal, finally spoke up. "Don't hurt her!"

Brennan looked at him like he had grown another head. "Why?"

"If she was going to hurt us do you honestly think we would be alive right now?" Jesse snorted. "Plus, she was really running from the Dominion, right?"

All gazes fell back on Sheridan, who was doubled over in pain. Jesse rushed over to her side, "What's wrong?"

Sheridan looked straight at him, the panic evident in her eyes. "I can't breath." Her voice echoed in Jesse's head, clear as glass, without her so much as moving her lips.

"Okay, okay. Brennan, help me get her to the lab, quickly." Jesse and Brennan lifted Sheridan off the ground and into the lab.

Lexa typed rapidly on the computer, tapping her foot anxiously against the concrete floor. Sheridan wasn't doing well. Unfortunately, in his previous examination, Jesse had missed a collapsed lung. "One of the disadvantages of him not actually being a doctor," Lexa thought wryly. They were forced to risk taking her to a hospital. Shalimar and Brennan had tagged along in case Sheridan's pursuers, well, pursued. She took a shaky breath and glanced at the clock, realizing it was about the hundredth time she had done so in the past five minutes. She was concerned about her. Lexa sighed and shook her head. No, she was terrified. Even through all Sheridan's lies, or omissions would be a better way to put it, Lexa felt that they needed her, that she was the key, and that if she died they would be screwed, to put it lightly.

Lexa chuckled softly. Assuming the best in people, that was a new one. Jesse must be rubbing off on her. She really had found apart of herself that she didn't know existed and she had involuntarily given a part of herself while she denied left and right that she hadn't.

"Can't deny that to him much longer," Lexa admitted to herself.

"Deny what?"

Lexa turned pale. "Oh my god," her brain was screaming, "It's him."

"Nothing," Lexa turned around in her chair to peer innocently into Jesse's matching blue eyes, all the while reminding herself to breath. "How's Sheridan?"

"We'll talk about this later," Jesse warned with a slight smile.

"Yeah, okay," Lexa rolled her eyes, her heart rate nearly down to normal. "Well?"

"Do you want her to be dead?" Jesse asked curiously.

"So she's fine," Lexa turned back towards the computer to hide her relief.

"Ah ha!" Jesse grabbed her shoulders and spun her back around, bringing his face within inches of hers. "What do you know?"

Lexa sighed and shrugged. "Nothing specific. My gut tells me she's an asset."

"She's a Dominion assassin! She's heartless, as are all Dominion agents," Jesse teased.

"I assure you, I have a heart, and it's working just fine," Lexa retorted.

Jesse smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Lexa stood and pulled him towards her with every intention of walking away; just to get him back. But as soon as she placed her hands on his chest, the blood roared in her ears and she was floating. The pounding of her heart marched his and she found herself pressing her lips roughly against his. She was drowning. She could feel all control slipping away from her. She couldn't, she couldn't let herself—"No!" She broke away abruptly, gasping for air. "I'm sorry Jess. I can't, I just. I'm sorry." She hurried away, her heart aching with desolation.

"Why is it always 'I'm sorry'?" Jesse wondered sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey ya'll! Thanks to everyone's who's reviewed! This is more of an info chapter, things'll get movin' in a chapter or two. And i tried desperately to separate the two sections of this chapter and i am at a loss at how to do it bc it keeps deleting everything i put there. AHH! so if anyone has any suggestions they will be well recieved. Ali_

Chapter 7

"Hey, how you feeling?" Shalimar gently touched Sheridan's hand when the younger woman slowly opened her eyes, trying to focus on Shalimar's face.

"Well," Sheridan rasped. "You didn't kill me while I was unconscious, that's always a good thing, but you brought me to a hospital, what's the deal?"

Shalimar was silent, an inquisitive look on her face.

"Okay, we can play this game if you'd like," Sheridan smiled and closed her eyes. "Collapsed lung huh? Doctors say everything's okay, which means that somebody needs to take away their licenses pronto, because I am anything but okay. Jesse went home, Brennan's trying to argue his way to a discharge. He's not doing very well, by the way," Sheridan joked.

Shalimar let out a short laugh and leaned back in her chair. Sheridan shifted painfully over onto her side to face her. Her brows were knit with amusement and Shalimar had the distinct feeling that Sheridan was picking apart her mind. When Sheridan didn't say anything, Shalimar felt the need to break the increasingly uncomfortable silence. "How is it in there?"

Sheridan chortled loudly. "Fascinating, actually. But you don't really know that's what I was doing."

"True," Shalimar agreed.

"So, why am I alive?" Sheridan inquired.

Shalimar tipped forward in her chair, "Seems like something pretty stupid to admit if you were planning to hurt us."

"If I was normal, yes," Sheridan nodded.

"Are you trying to earn our trust or what?" Shalimar growled in frustration.

"True be told, I don't need your trust." Sheridan fiddled with her IV. "Not that I couldn't have it if I wanted it. The only thing I've really ever been trusted with is killing somebody. I had an under 24 hours policy, you know." Sheridan grinned wickedly, her eyes sparkling.

"I'm sure you did," Shalimar was less than amused.

"I really don't remember what happened at the Dominion. I know that sounds impossible, but being a precog, I don't really live in one time. So things that I remember could be premonitions that I had before any of this happened," Sheridan explained.

"We've met up with another precog," Shalimar began.

Sheridan cut her off. "Oh, I am very aware of your life. Bishop, Gabriel, even Emma. Bishop is psychotic, in a way that has nothing to do with being a psyonic. He chooses to let his abilities control him. I am able to retain control most of the time." Sheridan attempted to sit up in her bed. Shalimar immediately rushed over to help. "Thanks. Look. Obviously I can't be Dominion anymore. If they're trying to kill me, I betrayed them somehow; I'm a threat."

Shalimar stood to pace the room, on the fence as far as her opinion of Sheridan. The psyonic watched her lazily from the hospital bed. "So, you ready to go?"

"I thought you said that Brennan was having trouble getting your discharge," Shalimar reminded her as Sheridan pulled the IV from her vein.

"Well, let's just say his problems are over." Sheridan struggled to her feet.

"Why don't you sit down," Shalimar gestured to a wheelchair. "I'll push you."

"Yeah, right," Sheridan guffawed. "So you can push me down the stairs. I don't think so."

"I would never," Shalimar feigned hurt and wheeled Sheridan out the door.

"Ready Brennan?" Sheridan smirked slightly as they passed the frustration and confused elemental.

"Yeah." Brennan fell into step beside Shalimar. "It was so strange. They were adamant about keeping you here, and then suddenly they just handed over the papers."

"Very strange," Sheridan deadpanned as they headed out the hospital doors.

**later**

****

"We're back!" Shalimar called into the seemingly empty Safehouse. When no answer came, Shalimar shrugged her shoulders, "I guess they went out or something." She and Brennan headed off to the kitchen hand in hand, giggling about some random subject.

Sheridan waited until they were out of site before gliding herself over to the bedroom. She mutely pushed open the door and slid over to where Lexa was curled up in the middle of the bed. She peered expectantly into Lexa's tear-stained face.

"Damn," Lexa sniffed, burying her face in a pillow.

"Yeah, I'm good at finding people. Surprising skill for an assassin to have," Sheridan said sarcastically. "So, I'm not going to ask you 'bout Jesse, but I am going to ask you what the deal is."

"What are you talking about?" Lexa grumbled, rolling over onto her back.

"You were Dominion too," Sheridan raised an eyebrow. "The fact of the matter is you have complete and utter trust in me. Even Jesse doesn't have that. I know you must have broken out of the bitch agent mold because you're in love with Jesse."

"No arguments there," Lexa stared up at the ceiling, her response soft.

"What did I do to deserve your trust?" Sheridan questioned.

"You're like me," Lexa replied. She could sense Sheridan's confusion at why that was a good thing and sat to face her. "I have a feeling you didn't become a Dominion assassin because you wanted to. Who was it?"

"My parents," Sheridan admitted. "They were normal and didn't know about my mutation in the beginning. Innocent. They didn't understand why Genomex was still so interested in me after they had fixed my disorder. When I was a teenager, fourteen, they began to threaten death on my family if I didn't help them. So I did, of course, even though I knew the outcome, I thought I could prevent fate. After they killed my parents, the only revenge I could get was killing a bunch of them and jumping ship. The Dominion just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Though this doesn't sound that remarkable to you huh?"

Lexa smiled sardonically. "Nope. Same story, different family member."

"So, Brennan and Shalimar?" Sheridan grinned, glad to share some gossip.

"Yeah?" Lexa looked at her in surprise. "Good for them. It's about time."

"One could say the same about you and Jesse," Sheridan pointed out.

"Three years is a tad longer than one," Lexa objected.

"Not when you feel the same way that they do," Sheridan replied. "Besides, weren't you the one to push Shalimar to go for Brennan?"

"It's kinda creepy that you know that," Lexa grimaced.

"What can I say? I'm a psychic," Sheridan shrugged.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"Okay everyone, I am officially frustrated," Jesse pushed away from the computer console, rubbing his tired eyes with his fists.

"That's not good." Shalimar sat between Brennan's legs.

"What are we even doing?" Brennan pointed out. "We haven't made any progress what-so-ever, if anything we've gone backwards!"

"That's not a very good attitude," Sheridan wheeled herself into the room.

"They always give up easy," Lexa followed her in, avoiding Jesse's intense and obvious stare.

"Oh, well, did you try this?" Sheridan kinetically moved over to the computer, punched a few keys, and leaned back for everyone to observe her work.

Jesse's jaw dropped as he leaned over Sheridan's shoulder. "What did you do?"

"What did she do?" Shalimar and Brennan crowded around the console.

"She found the other Sanctuary," Jesse moved Sheridan's wheelchair out of the way to blow up the map for the rest of the group to see.

"Are you sure?" Lexa said skeptically.

"Yeah, definitely," Jesse retorted. "She knew the passwords. Guess you got them from Adam's head."

"Guess so," Sheridan shrugged.

"Well, when we leaving?" Brennan grinned in excitement.

"As soon as we have something to leave in," Jesse reminded him.

"Oh yeah, the Helix blew up," Sheridan remembered.

"Right," Shalimar grinned as she looked at Jesse and Brennan's strange looks.

"I could get us a plane," Sheridan offered.

"Legally?" Jesse raised an eyebrow.

Sheridan laughed. "No, of course not." When she saw the group was less than enthused, she insisted, "I won't kill anyone! I swear!"

"And where do you think you're going in that wheelchair?" Lexa pointed out.

"I'm fine," Sheridan stood shakily, gripping the desktop for stability.

"Whoa," Brennan reached out to help.

Sheridan flashed him a lethal glance. "I'm fine," she repeated warningly.

"Look, I realize that you Dominion people aren't used to working as a team, we've already done this with this one over here," Brennan gestured to Lexa, who looked insulted. "But that's just not how it's going to work if you're gonna stick around here."

"Fine, let's go then," Sheridan hobbled weakly out of the Safehouse, with Brennan close behind. "We'll call you from the airport."

The silence was thick in the Jeep on the way to the nearest airport.

"So, how exactly are you planning on getting this plane...and flying it?" Brennan finally spoke up.

"You love her," Sheridan stated.

"What? How is that even a segway?" Brennan yelled out in shock.

Sheridan smirked. "I think you'll marry her."

"What?" Brennan choked out.

"Oh, that's not a premonition, I just thought it would be fun to freak you out," Sheridan snickered. When the silence returned, Sheridan glanced seriously over at Brennan. "Look, I know you regret saving me that day, but I really do appreciate it."

"I don't regret saving you."

Sheridan gave him a momentary look to show her disbelief.

"Okay, at the moment I do," Brennan admitted. "But you have to understand why it's hard for us to trust anyone."

"Yeah, I know it is, and I'm not saying that you're not doing the right thing by not trusting me, but I'm about to make your life a whole lot easier," Sheridan smirked and exited the Jeep, heading off towards the airport.

"So you got the plane," Shalimar greeted Brennan when he called about a half hour later.

"Oh yeah we got the plane. Sheridan got us a 747. I've never seen anything like it," Brennan exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Shalimar queried.

"We walked in and everyone was acting like she was the Queen of England," Brennan proclaimed.

"Maybe they thought she was," Lexa spoke up.

There was silence at the other end as if Brennan was considering the possibility. "Well, anyway, why don't you guys catch a cab and head out here? Sheridan is talking to a pilot so we should take off soon."

"Wonderful, we'll see you there," Shalimar disconnected the phone.

Brennan hung up and strode over to admire the plane. A few minutes passed before Sheridan approached wearing a pilot's hat and a sly grin.

"Where'd you get that hat?" he demanded.

"He gave it to me," Sheridan said simply.

"I'm sure," Brennan rolled his eyes and sat down on the stairs to board the plane. "Isn't he coming?"

"No," Sheridan looked at him strangely.

"Then who's going to fly the plane? The Helix is different than a normal plane," Brennan asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Me," Sheridan responded, brushing by him.

"Since when can you fly a plane?" Brennan said in incredulity.

"Since I stole that pilot's brain," Sheridan replied casually. She turned around at the top step and stared into Brennan's eyes. "I didn't say that."

Brennan's eyes glazed over and he looked stupidly at her. "Say what?"

Sheridan smiled in satisfaction and opened the plane's door. "Come on Bren, don't you want to see the inside? It's Singapore Air, it should be nice."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So where is the new Sanctuary?" Shalimar questioned once everyone was settled on the plane.

"And why did you feel it necessary to get a 747?" Jesse smirked.

"We're going to take off, why don't you get out of the cockpit?" Sheridan essentially ordered, ushering everyone out except Jesse.

"Hey! Why does he get to stay?" Lexa protested.

"A girl needs a co-pilot," Sheridan said with one final shove.

The three mutants sat themselves down in the first class seats. A few minutes later, Sheridan's voice cracked over the loudspeaker.

"Welcome aboard! My co-pilot, Jesse Kilmartin, and I, Sheridan…. would like to wish you a happy flight. I could make Jesse show you all the safety procedures if you would like."

"No!" Jesse's voice interrupted loudly.

"Okay, well, buckle up."

"Sheridan," Brennan called warningly.

"Fine, fine," Sheridan sighed. "How long has it been since you've eaten a real meal? Because this plane is fully stocked with plane food, but none the less, food." The three immediately moved to get up. "Hey! Not 'til after take off!"

"You've been uncharacteristically quiet," Jesse spoke after about half the flight had passed.

Sheridan smirked, reaching over to shut off the loudspeaker, closing off their conversation to the others.

"Whoops," Jesse grinned.

"Yeah," Sheridan rolled her eyes. "I'm just thinking about the past."

"What do you remember?" Jesse asked curiously.

Fire. Screaming. Burning flesh. Hate. Destruction.

"Death," Sheridan replied in a whisper.

Jesse stared curiously at her, and she pointedly ignored his gaze.

"Jesse," she spoke finally, claiming his eyes with her own so he would grasp the weight of her words. "I'm a hundred time worse than Lexa ever was."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Brennan asked incredulously.

"One hundred percent," Sheridan nodded confidently while the rest of the team stared ahead in disbelief.

"This is the new Sanctuary," Sheridan began to walk towards the miniscule beach shack that sat on the coordinates that the computer had given them at the Safehouse. The roof was caving in and the beach in front of the house was littered with trash. Four broken surfboards leaned against the rotting wall on the porch.

"Well, at least its got a nice view," Lexa shrugged, gesturing behind them at the rolling crystal blue waves and pristine white sand.

"The windows are boarded up," Brennan started up to the house with a roll of his eyes.

"Come on guys, Adam always had something up his sleeve," Jesse said optimistically.

Brennan went to pull open the door and the doorknob clanked to the ground. With a shake of his head and a sardonic grin, Brennan kicked the door down with a bang. Dust swirled into the air, leaving everyone in a coughing fit except Sheridan, who had covered her nose and mouth. She stepped through the cobwebs and trash and into the house.

"I really don't want to go in there," Brennan whined, making like was about to bolt.

"Let's go Bren," Shalimar tugged his arm. "It's just…dirty."

"That's quite an understatement Shal," Jesse laughed as they all finally followed Sheridan in, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd she go?" Brennan walked further into the wreckage. "Sheridan!"

"I'm right her," her voice came from the middle of the shack.

The four followed the sound and followed Sheridan standing in front of a vase of dead flowers.

"Lovely flowers," Lexa commented dryly.

Sheridan picked a wilted rose from the center of the vase. The floor began to rumble and a section of it slid open to reveal a dark stairwell. Everyone except Sheridan looked wide-eyed in disbelief.

"Come on guys," Sheridan skipped down the steps without missing a beat, the darkness enveloping her.

Lexa, Jesse, and Shalimar followed Sheridan down the steps.

"Brennan," Shalimar yelled warningly back up the stairs.

"Fine," Brennan whined, trudging down the stairs. "Guys, it's dark."

Suddenly, the air conditioning system came on with a whir and the lights flicked on.

"How'd that happen?" Brennan grabbed Lexa's arm in fright.

"Hey, wimp, it was Sheridan," Lexa smacked him on the back of the head once she had freed her arm.

"This is so cute," Shalimar squealed, glancing around at the endless underground Sanctuary.

Beachfront murals covered the wall and hammocks hung in the corners. Three computer consoles sat in various places around the room, and hallways led to other rooms.

"Five bedrooms, two offices, training room with a dojo, kitchen, bathrooms, family room," Sheridan recited.

"How did you know that?" Jesse asked after quickly peering down the halls. "That's a hundred percent accurate."

Sheridan brushed off the question and sat down in front of a computer screen. She tapped a button on the screen and a hologram of Adam took form before their eyes.

"If you are watching this now than I have been captured or am dead and Sanctuary has been destroyed. I'm sorry, I do not know who you are but I'm sure you have been outstanding teammates. The most important thing is that you find me because I will be able to save you, all mutants, if I am alive. If not, I have sent someone to help—a psyonic. She will know what to do."

The hologram clicked off and the team was left staring at Sheridan.

"Well?" Shalimar raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Here's the plan."


End file.
